Si tú supieras
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette le gustaría decir todo lo que sabe a Adrien, pero lamentablemente ninguna de sus palabras le llegara.
Recuerdo ese día con claridad. No importa si ya han pasado años. Aún lo recuerdo... pero me gustaría no hacerlo. Como siempre luchabas a mi lado para derrotar al Akuma y como siempre me protegiste.

Sin embargo ese día no fue como siempre...porque no término de la misma manera como siempre lo hacía...

Me gustaría decirte tantas cosas Adrien...cosas que no sabes, pero sé que lamentablemente ninguna de mis palabras te llegara.

Ese día descubrí tu identidad. Fue el día más feliz y el más triste de mi vida. Feliz por saber que la persona que más amaba siempre se encontraba a mi lado y triste porque fue la última vez que ibas a estar junto a mí. Me hubiera gustado no haberlo sabido, porque así no me hubiera dolido el doble, como lo ha hecho el perder a dos personas importantes el mismo día. Además fue muy injusto, porque aunque yo me entere de tu identidad, tú no pudiste enterarte de la mía.

Si te hubieras enterado, sabrías que detrás de la máscara estaba la compañera que se sienta detrás de ti. Esa la que te ama incondicionalmente (aunque no lo supieras) y se pone tan nerviosa cerca tuyo que tartamudea o que ninguna palabra puede pronunciar.

Sabes, es irónico al haberme enamorado de tu forma de civil y tú de mi alter ego. Siendo nosotros la misma persona. Te darías cuenta lo cruel que es el destino. Eso sí solo supieras.

Es triste como terminaron las cosas. Ese día...el sol estaba radiante como si el cielo no se enteró lo de tu partida. Sucedió tan rápido, que ni yo misma me lo creo. Como ese edificio se derrumbó...como me empujaste, como los escombros cayeron encima de ti.

Todo sucedió en un par de segundos, solo parpadee una vez y te encontrabas enterrado bajo los escombros, cuando los retire, te vi con un gran golpe en la cabeza y un charco de sangre...

En ningún momento abriste los ojos...El golpe había sido muy fuerte. No importaba cuantas veces te llamaba, si lloraba, si te rogaba que despertaras, no lo hacías y al final...no lo hiciste.

¡¿Por qué me salvaste gato tonto?! Los gatos no tienen siete vidas ni caen de pie ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Sé que no sirve de nada enojarme, cuestionar ni llorar porque eso no te hará volver, pero a pesar de que lo sé, aún sigo haciéndolo como una completa idiota.

También recuerdo el día de tu funeral...todos nuestros compañeros y amigos estaban cabizbajos...con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar como yo...nadie se creía que ya nunca volverías. Yo no lo quería creer. Pero era una realidad que cruelmente se debía aceptar.

No puedo olvidar como tu padre estaba llorando enfrente de tu tumba desgarradoramente. Una persona tan fría, seria y estricta no le importaba llorar enfrente de los demás. A pesar de lo que creas...me gustaría que supieras que tú eres lo más importante para él y lo cuanto que te quiere, aunque no lo demostrara.

También quisiera que supieras que conocí a Plagg. Sabes él te tenía que buscar un reemplazo...un nuevo Chat Noir...porque si luchaba sola, me costaría más. No fue necesario negarme. Porque desde ese día, de forma inexplicable los Akumas ya no aparecieron más. Me gustaría creer que la persona que los controlaba le afecto tu muerte tanto como a mí.

Así que ahora...reina la paz, ya no existe Ladybug...pero aun Tikki y Plagg están conmigo. Quisiera que tú también lo estuvieras.

Si tú supieras...no, no puedes saberlo. Ya no desde que estás muerto. No sabes de cuanto te extraño y te amo. No sabes cuantas lagrimas derrame por ti. No sabes nada y tampoco lo sabrás.

Aun no se la razón de que hago aqui...en tu cuarto...pero lo sigo haciendo cada noche a partir de ese día...me infiltro como Ladybug. Y como Marinette lloro desahogándome de que ya no estas. Lo sola y triste que me encuentro al no tenerte a mi lado como Adrien y como Chat Noir.

Alya piensa que supere lo de tu muerte. Pero no puedo, aún siento ese dolor en mi pecho cada vez que te recuerdo. Realmente no sé qué hago cada noche. Es una locura e idiotez, meterme en tu enorme cuarto en la completa oscuridad y llorar desconsoladamente hasta luego de unas horas y regresar a mi casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sé que no volverás, sé que no aparecerás, pero aun así mi amor por ti prevalecerá.

Si tan solo supieras...


End file.
